1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coupling arrangement for the powertrain of a vehicle with a clutch housing, provided with a feed arrangement for feed medium contained in the clutch housing and with a clutch mechanism, wherein the clutch device has input-side clutch units communicating with an input-side clutch unit carrier which is connected so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to the clutch housing, output-side clutch units communicating with an output-side clutch unit carrier which is connected so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to a driven end, and a pressing device through which an operative connection between the input-side clutch units and the output-side clutch units can be produced or cancelled, and wherein the input-side clutch unit carrier is part of the feed arrangement.
2. Background of the Invention
A coupling arrangement of this type is known from US2015008089A1. The input-side clutch unit carrier is fastened to a housing cover of the clutch housing and has an axial toothing at which the input-side clutch units are received so as to be fixed with respect to relative rotation. In a second function, the axial toothing serves as feed device for the feed medium contained in the clutch housing so that the input-side clutch unit carrier also acts as feed arrangement for this feed medium. Further, an energy storage arrangement which acts upon the pressing device is provided at the input-side clutch unit carrier, and the pressing device can be acted upon through the energy storage arrangement in direction facing away from the clutch units.
Output-side clutch units are provided axially between the input-side clutch units or axially between an input-side clutch unit and a further constructional unit such as the housing cover of the clutch housing, for example. These output-side clutch units are operatively connected to the output-side clutch unit carrier and a damping device with a driven end formed by a damping device hub.
While it is true that constructional units are obviated by forming the input-side clutch unit carrier as feed arrangement and also as energy storage arrangement such that it exceeds its actual function, the input-side clutch unit carrier is complicated and therefore expensive to produce because of its highly complex construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coupling arrangement such that a good through-flow through the clutch units is ensured along with advantageous manufacture.